


She'd Missed The Isle

by thehelldoievenputhere



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Angry Sex, F/F, F/M, Hate Sex, Isle of the Lost (Disney), Movie: Descendants 2, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23246707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehelldoievenputhere/pseuds/thehelldoievenputhere
Summary: Mal goes back to the Islebtw the smut is before the plot
Relationships: Harry Hook/Mal, Mal/Uma (Disney)
Kudos: 102





	She'd Missed The Isle

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cuckolding Auradon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21683329) by [Emrys666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emrys666/pseuds/Emrys666). 



> i read this fic... then my brain wandered and i wrote then it grew a plot??
> 
> (also titles are très hard)

Mal took a deep breath in. She could do this. She gritted her teeth and braced for the pain. Her eyes glowed green. Pain flooded her senses like lightning, but still, her eyes glowed. She could do this. She was from the Isle of the Lost, she could take a little pain. Her moped rose into the air and she breathed out as her eyes lost their glow and the pain diminished. She drove—flew?—it across the water and through the barrier, wincing as she lost the feeling of her magic. 

After she felt like herself again—almost, she still wanted her magic—and as she was about to leave Curl up and Dye, Harry Hook walked in. He just glossed over her as he shook Dizzy down, but she sure noticed him—and his sizable bulge.

"Still running errands for Uma? Or do you actually get to keep what you steal?"

"Well well well what a nice surprise."

"Hi, Harry," her voice sounded breathy, even to herself, but she couldn't help it. It had been so long since they had _seen_ each other, and Mal was unsatisfied and frustrated. 

"Just _wait_ until Uma hears you're back. Traitor turned Queen of Boradon. We don' wan' yer type 'roun' here." She noticed his eyes sweeping over her form, and she returned the favour, pausing at his bulge. She licked her lips. He laughed and ran his hook through her fringe, before licking his own lips at her chest. They smirked at each other before she was slammed into the wall.

She laughed and grabbed his hair, pulling him lower so she could attack his mouth, biting roughly at his lips. He grabbed one of her hips, so tightly it started to hurt, but she relished in the pain. She was an Isle girl, afterall, and it had been too long. 

Harry ran his hook down her side, before undoing her pants with his other hand. She let go of his hair to help him, unzipping his pants then drawing his cock out, moaning as she felt it in her hand.

"I forgot how _big_ you are." He smirked as he pulled her pants past her hips.

"Yer dreams cannae have lived up to reality, then. Jump." She did, hooking her legs on his hips as he caught her.

She groaned, fingers tugging his hair as he sank into her cunt, stretching her walls _deliciously_.

" _Shit_." His cock had forced most of the air out of her lungs, so the word could barely be called spoken. 

"It exceed yer expectations, yer majesty?" He pulled mostly out, before slamming back in, forcing the rest of the air in her lungs out in a moan. He didn't stop there, setting a hard and fast pace, giving her no respite. She _loved_ it. She had missed Isle sex. Auradon just _wasn't_ the same.

"Harry!" It would have been a scream if she had more air.

"I'll take tha' as an aye, then?" She hit his shoulder a that, then gripped on, digging her nails in like the claws they would be were it not for Auradon. They'd declawed her, and she _hated_ _it_.

She pressed her chest against his, wishing they were somewhere else, somewhere she could press her tits against his chest, feel him run his hook across her nipples—she moaned at just the _thought_ —cold metal on her sensitive nipples was a _thing_ for her—she'd been considering nipple piercings before going to Auradon. Maybe she should get them now she was back?

Her breath still forced out of her at his every thrust, she could feel his cock rubbing at her clit, dragging her closer and closer and—she came.

She _screamed_ , and felt Harry's hot cum fill her as she clenched down on him.

They stayed there, panting, for a while, Mal enjoying all the Isle had to offer, sweeter than ever after her stint in Auradon.

But they wouldn't stay there forever, so soon Harry pulled out, and Mal hopped back down onto her own feet, leaning against the wall still to steady herself.

"I need to speak to Uma." He snorted.

"And she'll wanna speak to ye." She smirked, teeth giving an edge not shown in her Auradon smile. She'd missed the Isle and its simple complexities.

She thanked Dizzy, where she was sweeping away, for the hair again, before they left, headed towards the docks and Uma.

*

"Uma!" Harry flung the 'doors' to the chip shop open with his usual flair. "Guess who's come to speak to ye!" Uma turned, face morphing into an even worse snarl as she saw Mal saunter in.

"The traitor queen of Bore-adon. What could _she_ possibly want?" Mal smiled _sweetly_ , teeth denting her lower lip.

"I need a backroom talk." Uma _growled_ , but gestured for Mal to follow her through to the back. 

As soon as the door closed behind them, Uma shoved her back into it.

"I saw Harry's shoulders. You clearly don't need anything _urgent_." Mal smirked and flicked her tongue out to lick her lips as she eyed Uma.

"I could be persuaded to leave it a little while." Uma _growled_ again, before leaning closer, getting all up in Mal's face, her breath uncomfortably cold.

"See, what I have in mind, is showing you how _traitors_ —" she _spat_ the word out—"are treated on the Isle. In case you've forgotten." She _bit_ Mal's lip, latching on and tugging it hard. Mal yelped. It really had been too long since she'd been on the Isle. Uma smirked as she pulled away, before Mal grabbed her braids and _pulled_. Uma let out an outraged shriek, her hand coming up to Mal's throat, pushing her into the wall. Mal choked, but instead of giving up, just wound the braids around her fist, and pulled even harder, getting Uma to let go in order to bring her own hand to Mal's, holding it fast, before her other hand grabbed Mal's hair in retaliation, and _pulled_ right back.

It was a struggle that ended up with both of them on the floor, rolling around in the filth, fighting for the upper hand. Uma scratched at Mal's front, unzipping her jacket. Mal slashed at Uma's waist, getting rid of her belt. Uma shoved at her shoulders, getting the jacket off. Mal punched her in the chest, making her lose air. Uma got her knife and _slashed_ , her top falling away. Mal grabbed at her neck, tearing into the mesh top. Uma leant in and _bit_ her nipple. Mal screamed and faltered, Uma easily pushing her onto her back. 

"Auradon's made you soft, _queenie_." Mal lay panting on the floor as Uma sat on top of her. 

"Goddamn I missed the Isle." She spoke with a laugh, sounding more fae than she had let herself in awhile.

"How about a deal? I lead, then you talk." They smirked at each other. They _loved_ deals.

"Deal." They got Mal out of her pants quickly, throwing them the way of the other clothes they had lost in their fight.

Then Uma nipped just below her belly button, Mal flinching and glaring at Uma.

"You could just get on with it, you—" Mal _arched_ as Uma jabbed her fingers into Mal's already stretched and aching cunt. 

"What was that you were saying? I didn't quite catch it." Uma grinned ferally down at Mal. They both loved being the one on top, and would stop at nothing to rub it in.

"B- _itch_." She'd lost stamina. She'd used to take more before being reduced to this breathy mess. Ugh, _Auradon_. Uma cackled, and scratched at Mal's clit, before pinching it and _pulling_. Mal came _immediately_. Dammit.

"Your go." Uma adjusted so she sat over Mal's face. Mal just rolled her eyes before sticking her tongue out. She lapped at Uma's labia, before licking into her cunt. Uma moaned above her and threw her head back. She withdrew her tongue to bite at Uma's clit, returning the favour, before actually properly starting to eat her out—like her cunt was a goddamn chocolate-covered strawberry.

It didn't take long for Uma to scream her release out, coming all over Mal's tongue and face. She rolled off and lay panting on the floor next to Mal for a minute before sitting back up.

"Now it's you. Speak." Mal groaned and sat up, and, not giving a damn about her nudity—they'd just fucked, afterall—spoke.

"I hate Auradon. Besides the obvious, Ben is a fucking _bastard_." Her eyes glowed at the last word, before she yelped at the pain shocking through her. "He put me in a fucking. _Shock. Collar_."

" _What_?"

"This _fucking_ necklace—" she pointed at it—"shocks me whenever I do magic, or try to take it off. He fucking _collared_ me." Her vision was blurry.

"That fucking _bastard_. He deigns to think himself entitled of collaring anyone, let alone an _Isler_? And the fucking daughter of Maleficent? _Bastard_." Mal laughed weakly.

"Yeah. I have a plan, though. Or the starts of one, anyway." Uma looked at her in askance, before redirecting her gaze at the sight of teary eyes—you didn't cry on the Isle, but you also didn't _see_ anyone cry on the Isle. "It involves you kidnapping the king." Uma cackled.

*

She and Uma had planned out everything, so the next day she was in the loft when Ben came up, just like she'd known he would. She gritted her teeth and played her part. She couldn't just go off on him, she had to restrain herself, pretend that it was just her not fitting in that was the last straw.

He bought it. Didn't even bring up the collar. Just accepted what she said, and left. She smirked after he'd retreated. That was almost too easy. Now for the fun bit.

Evie's voice penetrated her den. "The pirates have Ben."

She yelled at them for bringing Ben to the Isle without letting on that not only had she known he would, but that having been her plan all along. Then she had to go back to Uma's.

She was challenged to an arm wrestle for the benefit of the pirates, as if _that_ was how things were done on the Isle (if Harry had been there, she knew he would have been suspicious, to say the least). She threw the match on purpose, acting surprised at Uma's 'demand', before rushing out of there.

When she told her friends, they 'came up with' a plan to 3D print a fake wand using Carlos' printer, as if _that_ would outwit Uma. Thank the gods that this wasn't a real situation, or they'd be doomed. But the boys went back to Auradon to do that while she and Evie went to Curl Up and Dye for supplies.

*

Then the boys were back (with Lonnie?) and it was showtime. They went to the docks, and got ready to fight.

It started with a song (because of _course_ it did) before they got to handing the wand to Uma. (Ben's verse was pathetic. He really didn't know them at all, did he?) Mal glared at her a bit when she demanded proof of authenticity—it wasn't part of the plan—before spotting Dude. She handed the wand over, Uma snapping it over her knee, and _then_ they fought. Or the others did. Mal and Uma knew it was a farce, plus they'd gotten a lot of their agression out the previous day.

In the end they got away and were on their way back to Auradon. Mal concealed a smirk, knowing what was happening behind them. She couldn't _wait_ for later.

*

"I wish I could explain." They were at Cotillion, and Mal _looked_ confused. Then Uma was announced. She acted mad and hurt and went to 'run away', before Jane intervened.

A stained glass window of her. She vaguely noted the purple hair and green eyes, but her gaze was stuck at the neck.

"I'm wearing the necklace." She heard Uma's intake of breath. "I'm wearing the godsdamned necklace. Take the spell off, Uma." She heard shocked and confused murmurs as Uma took the spell off, but she paid them no mind. She just punched Ben in the face. _Then_ she heard the outrage. "I'm in the _fucking_ necklace, Ben, _really_? You have the _fucking_ audacity to 'show your love' via portrait, and you show me in the _fucking shock collar_ you put me in?" She laughed, a little manically.

"He _what_?" It was Jay, growling lowly. She noticed Uma edging away, towards Fairy Godmother. Well, this had been the weakest part of their plan, so why not? She spun to face her friends, knowing they would watch her back, also, _coincedentally_ letting the cameras get a better view.

"He gave me this necklace—" she pointed to her neck—"and told me to never take it off. Next time I tried to do magic— _fire_. Everywhere. It hurt too much to _scream_." Her VKs bristled, and glared over her shoulder. She laughed self-deprecatingly, and looked down at her hands. Uma was almost next to Fairy Godmother, now. "He said it shouldn't matter because I shouldn't be doing magic anyway. Like it's not a part of me. Like he didn't try to enforce his control over me without my cons, in esssence, raped me!" Uma grabbed the wand.

Chaos.

Everyone was still reeling over Mal's declaration as Uma pointed the wand at Mal.

"For a sand dollar, take off this shock collar!" Mal raised her hand to her neck, smirking at the feeling of her bare throat. She and Uma ran towards each other, coming to stand at the railing facing the Isle. Mal snapped her fingers at her VKs.

"Watch our backs." She grabbed the wand with one hand, Uma not letting go. Her eyes began to glow green, and Uma's braids forced their way out of her bun with a life of their own, floating around her head like tentacles in the sea. 3, 2, 1...

"Let our pirate ship through, full of crew." They spoke together, channeling each of their magic into the wand. The wand started sparking. "Let our pirate ship through, full of crew!" The wand shot out a beam of light, headed towards the Isle. They smirked at each other, before turning around to face the music.

Evie, Jay, and Carlos were in a defensive formation in front of them, ready to fight at the drop of a glove—whether it was a gauntlet or not. Beyond them, Fairy Godmother, Ben, Beast, and Belle looked most distressed, the other partygoers, just being students, were petrified. Even those who called her a friend were frozen.

"You've doomed us all!" Beast had a deep growl in his voice that wasn't anywhere near as terrifying as he thought it was.

"You let them off the Isle! Do you _know_ how dangerous that is?" Ben sounded more like his father than she'd ever heard him. Guess he was showing his true colours.

"You were the one to get us off the Isle! You know, I thought you were different from your father for a moment there!" She scoffed. "But you're just as paranoid and prejudiced as him. What happened to everyone being capable of good, huh?"

Neither of them had let go of the wand yet, and FG _clearly_ wasn't happy about that. She was _frowning_. Only Evie frowned less than her, and she'd had the habit starved out of her.

"Now, dears, why don't you give the wand back? You've done what you wanted to do." Mal and Uma _both_ snorted.

"So you can undo what we just did?" Uma's hair had yet to lose its life. "Yeah, that's a hard no."

Before anyone could say anything else, a low, rhythmic sound made itself known. Uma threw her head back and _cackled_. Mal let a feral Isle Smirk make its way across her face.

"Uu-u-uma, u-u-u-uma." Eveybody's attention was behind them. Mal glanced back to see the sails emerge from the darkness. Harry stood on the bow, light glinting off his hook as he bowed.

"Captain."

"Harry. D'you get everyone?"

"Affirmative, Captain." Uma and Mal nodded at each other. Mal turned to _her_ VKs.

"Get on the ship." They barely hesitated before nodding and following through. The adults closed in on them. Before Evie could get on though, they handed her the wand. She glanced between them, fingering the slip of paper between her fingers, before hurrying onto the ship.

"Harry! Set sail!"

"Ye heard the captain! Sail!" 

Evie's voice rang out: "Keep this ship forbidden, from prying eyes hidden!" The ship disappeared as quickly as it had appeared.

Mal and Uma were alone in enemy territory. They glanced at each other, before the adults rushed them. They dove over the railing and into the water below.

As soon as Uma hit the water, she transformed, her legs merging, splitting, forming the tentacles that cecaelia were known for.

Mal was just shivering at the cold. No, she was shaking—purple? And she was growing, changing. She felt new limbs sprout from her back, and... she was a _dragon_.

Mal flew and Uma swam away from Cotillion, from Auradon, and to their future.


End file.
